staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Listopada 2003
TVP 1 06:00 Latarnik; 1976 film fab. prod. polskiej (53'); reż: Zygmunt Skonieczny; wyk: Józef Pieracki 06:50 Europa bez miedzy 07:40 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 08:05 Papirus; odc.4 - Zemsta Ramzesa; Papyrus; 1998 serial anim.prod.francuskiej (stereo) 08:35 W cztery oczy; widowisko 09:05 Siódme niebo; odc.85 - Kłamstwa; serial prod.USA/stereo/ 09:50 Lippy & Messy; język angielski dla dzieci 09:55 Teleranek; program dla dzieci 10:25 Gamebox; program poświęcony grom komputerowym i konsolowym stereo 10:55 Myślisz o kimś? - Wybierz teledysk!; program muzyczny 11:25 Smak życia; magazyn Małgorzaty Snakowskiej 12:00 Anioł Pański; transmisja modlitwy 12:15 Książki na jesień 12:25 Tydzień 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Co Pani na to? 13:35 Wielka wygrana; reportaż 14:05 Tajemnica trzynastego wagonu; Secret of Coatch 13; 1993 film sensacyjny prod.francusko-polskiej; reż: Alain Bonnot; wyk: Dominique Horwitz,Jean-Pierre Cassel,Edward Żentara 15:50 Czas na dokument - BBC w Jedynce; Dziki Nowy Świat; odc.5/6 - Amerykańskie Serengeti; serial dok.prod.angielskiej (stereo) 16:40 Trop sekret; magazyn (stereo) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17:35 Śmiechu warte 18:00 Lokatorzy; Na swoim czyli życiowa szansa; serial TVPstereo 18:30 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Kubusiowe opowieści; serial anim.prod.USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:10 Tak czy nie? - podsumowanie głosowania 20:15 Tak czy nie?; odc.3; 2003 serial TVP; reż: Ryszard Bugajski; wyk: Bogusław Linda, Maciej Marczewski, Agnieszka Warchulska, Małgorzata Zajączkowska 21:15 Spełniamy marzenia; magazyn stereo 21:50 Czas na dokument; Ballada o lekkim zabarwieniu erotycznym; odc.5; telenowela dok.TVP /za zgodą rodziców/ 22:15 Losowanie audiotele 22:25 Uczta kinomana; Boże skrawki; Edges of the Lord; 2001 film fab.prod.amerykańsko-polskiej (za zgodą rodziców); reż: Yurek Bogayevicz; wyk: Haley Joel Osment,Willem Dafoe,Liam Hess 00:10 Uczta kinomana; Patrzę na Ciebie Marysiu; 1999 film fab.prod.polskiej; reż: Łukasz Barczyk; wyk: Michał Bukowski,Maja Ostaszewska, Leon Niemczyk 01:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:50 Film dla niesłyszących; Białe tango; odc.1/8 - Druga miłość; 1981 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Kidawa; wyk: Laura Łącz, Tomek Kidawa, Włodzimierz Gołaszewski 07:45 Słowo na niedzielę; niesłyszących 07:50 Film dla niesłyszących; Na dobre i na złe; odc.152 - Przedawkowane ambicje; serial prod. TVP 08:45 Selekcja; program wojskowy 09:10 Dzień z Mozartem; Piotr Anderszewski nagrywa Mozarta; reportaż 09:35 Dzień z Mozartem; Koncert fortepianowy d-moll W.A.Mozarta gra Piotr Anderszewski 10:20 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni; Skarby świata; odc.1/3; serial dok.prod.USA (stereo) 11:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Smak Alzacji 11:50 Ziarnka piasku; cz.1/2; The Sand Pebbles; 1966 dramat wojenny prod.USA; reż: Robert Wise; wyk: Steve McQueen, Richard Attenborough, Richard Crenna. 13:30 Dzień z Mozartem; Tajemnica śmierci Mozarta; program dokumentalny 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1006; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.540 - Sezon znikających mężczyzn; telenowela TVP 15:00 Ziarnka piasku; cz.2-ost.; The Sand Pebbles; 1966 dramat wojenny prod.USA; reż: Robert Wise; wyk: Steve McQueen, Richard Attenborough, Richard Crenna. 16:35 Na dobre i na złe; odc.153 Tajemnicza pacjentka; serial prod. TVP 17:35 7 dni świat; program publicystyczny 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:56 Pogoda 19:10 Stanley i Iris; Stanley and Iris; 1990 film obyczajowy prod.USA; reż: Martin Ritt; wyk: Jane Fonda, Robert De Niro,Kurtz Swoosie 20:55 Memoriał Olimpijczyków - Zaduszki w Teatrze Stu; 2003 (stereo) 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Losowanie audiotele 22:40 Dzień z Mozartem - Złota Setka Teatru TV; Amadeus; cz.1; 1993 autor: Peter Schaffer (82') (stereo); reż: Maciej Wojtyszko; wyk: Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Edyta Jungowska, Jan Englert 23:55 Dzień z Mozartem - Złota Setka Teatru TV; Amadeus; cz.2; 1993 autor: Peter Schaffer (82') (stereo); reż: Maciej Wojtyszko; wyk: Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Edyta Jungowska, Jan Englert 01:20 Kocham kino na bis; Uwodzicielski Księżyc; Tempress Moon; 1996 dramat prod. chińskiej (113') /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Chen Kaige; wyk: Leslie Cheung, Gong Li, Kevin Lin, He Saifei, Xie Tian, Zhang Shi 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 6.50 Trójka dzieciom − Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka − film pol. 7.00 Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta − film pol. 7.10 Jeż Kleofas − film pol. 7.25 Książka dla dzieci 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności + pogoda 8.00 Koncert życzeń 8.25 Gramy dla Was 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Babskie gadanie 9.00 Teleplotki 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.45 Gwiazdy Hollywoodu − film USA 10.10 Szpital Holby City − film ang. 11.00 Witaj to my 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 Pamiętasz była jesień... 12.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 12.45 Z życia kościoła − magazyn chrześcijański 13.10 Ale kino − magazyn filmowy 13.35 Pod górę − magazyn turystyczny 14.00 Klub Globtrotera 14.30 Kurier 14.35 Sprawa na dziś − film pol. 15.00 Odcienie sukcesu 15.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 15.45 Speed − magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.15 Aktualności + wydarzenia tygodnia 16.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16.45 W drodze 17.10 Opowieści Cmentarza Łyczakowskiego 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Teleplotki 18.00 Aktualności + pogoda 18.20 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.50 Czterdziestolatek − film pol. 19.35 Era Basket Liga 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.55 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 21.15 Bliżej prawa 21.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności + Pogoda 22.00 Niedzielny magazyn sportowy 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 23.00 Studio pogoda 23.05 Telekurier nocą 0.00 Klub filmowy Trójki − Dekalog 1.00 Osobliwości X Muzy (55 min.) 1.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Kraków 6.50 Trójka dzieciom − Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka − film pol. 7.00 Tajemnica szyfru marabuta 7.10 Jeż Kleofas − serial pol. 7.25 Książka dla dzieci 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Kronika 7.55 Pogoda 8.00 U siebie 8.20 Warto wiedzieć 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Magazyn medyczny 9.00 Teleplotki 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.45 Gwiazdy Hollywoodu 10.15 Szpital Holby City − serial ang. 11.00 Witaj to my 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 Pamiętasz była jesień... recital Sławy Przybylskiej 12.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 12.45 Portrety 13.10 Arena kultury − program publicystyczno−kulturalny 13.30 Rola 13.45 Z plecakiem i walizką 14.15 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum 14.30 Kurier 14.35 Sprawa na dziś − film pol. 15.00 Odcienie sukcesu 15.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 15.45 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.05 Warto wiedzieć 16.10 Kronika sportowa 16.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16.45 W drodze − reportaż 17.10 Opowieści Cmentarza Łyczakowskiego 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Teleplotki 18.00 Kronika 18.15 Pogoda 18.20 Tematy dnia 18.30 Kurier 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.50 Czterdziestolatek − serial pol. 19.35 Era Basket Liga 20.30 Kurier 21.45 Kronika 21.58 Pogoda 22.00 Kronika sportowa 22.15 Za sprawą samorządu 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 23.00 Studio pogoda 23.05 Telekurier nocą 0.00 Klub filmowy Trójki − Dekalog − film pol. 1.00 Osobliwości X Muzy (50 min.) 1.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 06:50 Trójka dzieciom - Przygód Kilka Wróbla Ćwirka; polski serial animowany 07:00 Karrypel kontra Groszki 07:10 Jeż Kleofas; polski serial animowany 07:25 Książka dla dzieci 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Feliksy'2003 (powt.) 09:00 Teleplotki 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Gwiazdy Hollywoodu: "Jodie Foster"; film dokumentalny prod. USA, odc. 18/60 10:10 Szpital Holby City; serial fabularny prod. angielskiej, 1999, odc. 3/16 11:00 Witaj to my; program satyryczny 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Pamiętasz była jesień... cz.II; recital Sławy Przybylskiej 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 13:00 Msza Święta 14:00 Warszawski tydzień 14:20 Kulturalny wywiad (powt.) 14:35 Sprawa na dziś; telenowela prod. polskiej 15:00 Odcenie sukcesu 15:30 Kurier 15:45 45 lat Telewizyjnego Kuriera Warszawskiego 15:55 Muzyka na żywo: Jacek Wroński 16:15 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:20 5 minut o... 16:30 Kurier 16:45 W drodze 17:10 Opowieści Cmentarza Łyczakowskiego, odc. 6/6 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Teleplotki 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:15 Kościół i Œświat 18:30 Kurier 18:35 Regiony Kultury 18:50 Czterdziestolatek; polski film fabularny, 1974, odc. 2/21, 19:35 Era Basket Liga 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio Pogoda 20:55 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 21:20 Bliżej prawa 21:30 Kurier 21:50 Wiadomości Kuriera 22:00 Warszawski tydzień (powt.) 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier Sportowy 23:00 Studio Pogoda 23:05 Telekurier Nocą 00:00 Klub Filmowy Trójki - Dekalog; polski film fabularny, odc. 5/10 01:00 Osobistości X muzy: Kino Irlandzkie - my sami?; film dokumentalny, 1995 01:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 4.35 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet: mecz Polska − Dominikana 6.35 Różowa pantera 7.00 4 x 4 − magazyn motoryzacyjny 7.30 Magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Serial animowany 8.30 Piesek Poochini 9.00 Hugo 9.30 Pop lista 10.30 Słoneczny patrol 8 11.25 Podaruj Dzieciom Słońce 11.35 Wampirek − film niem.−holend.−USA 13.25 Szpiegomania − film USA 15.35 Podaruj Dzieciom Słońce 15.45 Informacje 16.00 Prognoza pogody 16.05 Buffy, postrach wampirów 2 17.00 Z kamerą wśród ludzi 17.55 Rodzina zastępcza − serial pol. 18.30 Informacje + sport 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Uwaga Hotel 20.05 Idol 3 − program rozrywkowy 21.30 Studio Lotto 21.40 24 godziny 22.35 Idol − wyniki 22.55 Kuba Wojewódzki − talk show 0.00 Okupanci − raport specjalny 0.35 Jak realizowano "Kill Bill" oraz rozwiązanie konkursu 1.05 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet: mecz Polska − Dominikana 3.05 Muzyka na BIS 4.05 Pożegnanie TVN 6.05 Telesklep 7.45 Wodnikowe wzgórze I 8.35 Zdrowie − magazyn 9.05 Czwórka na medal − film USA 10.45 Susie Q − film USA 12.40 Twoja droga do gwiazd − program rozrywkowy 14.00 Co za tydzień − magazyn 14.25 Szpiedzy tacy jak my − komedia USA 16.30 Kropek 16.45 Ale plama − program rozrywkowy 17.15 Usterka 17.45 Jak łyse konie − program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! 20.00 Kasia i Tomek − serial pol. 20.30 Dla Ciebie wszystko 21.55 Pod napięciem − talk show 22.25 Superwizjer − magazyn 22.55 Nie do wiary − opowieści niesamowite 23.25 Miasto zbrodni − serial dok. 23.55 Ukryty wymiar − film USA 1.50 Nic straconego TV 4 6.10 Magazyn golfowy 6.35 KINOMANIAK - ODJAZDOWY MAGAZYN FILMOWY 7.00 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (39) - serial przygodowy 8.00 Droga do Avonlea (9) - serial familijny 9.00 W Prosiaczkowie (8) - serial animowany 9.30 Psotny Bill (49) - serial animowany 10.00 Józef z Nazaretu - film, Włochy 1999, reż. Raffaele Mertes; wyk. Tobias Moretti, Stefania Rivi, Ennio Fantastichini 12.00 KlNOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 12.30 Na topie - wywiad z... - wywiad Romana Rogowieckiego 13.00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Katalonii 14.00 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (40) - serial przygodowy 15.00 Polska Liga Koszykówki mężczyzn: Idea Śląsk Wrocław - Prokom Trefl Sopot 17.00 Uwolnić orkę - film, USA 1993, reż. Simon Wincer; wyk. Jason James Richter, Lori Petty 19.00 Matka Teresa - film obyczajowy, Niemcy-Wielka Brytania-USA 1997, reż. Kevin Connor; wyk. Geraldine Chaplin, Keene Curtis 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.27 Prognoza pogody 21.30 IDOL 3 EXTRA 22.00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 22.30 Człowiek ciemności: Durant powraca - film, USA 1994, reż. Bradford May; wyk. Arnold Vosloo, Larry Drake, Renee O'Connor 0.15 Triady - film, Hongkong 1989, reż. Terry Wong;wyk. Roy Cheung, Yun-Fat Chow 2.00 REPORTER - program reporterski 2.25 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.10 Telesklep 8.20 Na osi − program motoryzacyjny 8.50 Kawaler do wzięcia − Extra 9.20 Twoja droga do gwiazd − Extra 9.50 Trele morele 10.50 Ostatni lot − film USA−niem. 12.35 Co za noc − magazyn 13.05 Północ−Południe − serial USA 14.05 Jack i Jill − serial USA 15.05 Kochane kłopoty − serial USA 16.05 Agent 17.05 Przemilczane krzywdy − film USA 19.05 Mortal Kombat − serial USA 20.00 Krytyczna terapia − film USA 22.20 Prezydencki poker − serial USA 23.20 Co za tydzień − magazyn 23.45 Spokojnych snów − film USA 1.45 Kojoty − film USA (100 min.) 3.25 Koniec programu TV Polonia 07:55 Tajemnice Reformatów; felieton 08:25 M jak miłość; odc.113 (44'); serial TVP (STEREO); wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska, Dominika Ostałowska, Cezary Morawski 09:10 Słowo na niedzielę 09:15 Z kapitańskiego salonu; magazyn 09:30 Simba, król zwierząt; odc.48/52 - Skarb; serial anim.prod.francusko-włoskiej 09:55 Książki z górnej półki; Książka dla dzieci; magazyn 10:05 Do góry nogami; program dla dzieci 10:30 Zaproszenie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 10:50 My o Polsce nie zapominamy...; reportaż Filipa Kapsy i Małgorzaty Pośpiech 11:05 Złotopolscy; odc.521 - Zawsze płacą kobiety (25'); telenowela TVP 11:30 Złotopolscy; odc.522 - Próba genetyczna (25'); telenowela TVP 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:20 Niedzielne muzykowanie; Bachowskie kreacje; koncert; wyk: Elżbieta Stefańska-klawesyn, Kazimierz Moszyński-flet 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 14:05 Crimen; odc.3/6 (61'); 1988 serial historyczno - przygodowy prod. polskiej; reż: Laco Adamik; wyk: Bogusław Linda, Marek Walczewski, Jan Frycz, Jerzy Gudejko i inni 15:05 Drogie miejsce - Cmentarz Orląt; reportaż 15:20 Zaproście mnie do stołu - recital Elżbiety Wojnowskiej; koncert (stereo) 16:10 Biografie; Uwięziony Prymas; film dok. Pawła Woldana 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17:40 M jak miłość; odc.113 (44'); serial TVP (STEREO); wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska, Dominika Ostałowska, Cezary Morawski 18:25 Salon Lwowski; Włada Majewska; reportaż Jerzego Janickiego 18:40 Zaproszenie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 19:15 Dobranocka; Noddy; odc.30/39 - Noody i złote drzewo; serial anim.prod.angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 XXVI Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe-Śpiewajmy poezję; cz.1; koncert galowy 20:50 Dama Kameliowa; 1994 melodramat prod. polskiej (104'); reż: Jerzy Antczak; wyk: Anna Radwan, Jan Frycz, Anna Dymna, Stanisława Celińska 22:35 XXVI Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe-Śpiewajmy poezję 23:35 Panorama 23:55 Sport-telegram 23:58 Pogoda 00:05 M jak miłość; odc.113 (44'); serial TVP 00:50 Książki z górnej półki; Książka dla dzieci 01:00 Simba, król zwierząt; odc.48/52 - Skarb; serial anim.prod.francusko-włoskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:49 Sport 01:57 Pogoda 02:00 XXVI Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe-Śpiewajmy poezję; cz.1; koncert galowy 02:50 Biografie; Uwięziony Prymas; film dok. Pawła Woldana 03:35 Zaproszenie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 03:55 Drogie miejsce - Cmentarz Orląt; reportaż 04:10 Crimen; odc.3/6 (61'); 1988 serial historyczno - przygodowy prod. polskiej; reż: Laco Adamik; wyk: Bogusław Linda, Marek Walczewski, Jan Frycz, Jerzy Gudejko i inni 05:10 Muzyka Bacha w Łańcucie; koncert (stereo); wyk: Musicae Antiquae Collegium Varsoviense p/d Władysława Kłosiewicza 05:40 Z kapitańskiego salonu; magazyn 06:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 21:00 Nieugięty Luke Dramat Org: "Cool Hand Luke". Reżyseria: Stuart Rosenberg (USA 1967) 23:05 Śliska sprawa Komedia Org: "Slither". Reżyseria: Howard Zieff (USA 1973) 0:40 Cel Tokio Film wojenny Org: "Destination Tokyo". Reżyseria: Delmer Daves (USA 1943) Hyper 20:00 Hot News: FIFA 2004, Harry Potter Quidditch Cup, Dino Crisis 3 20:30 Z wizytą w Electronic Arts odc. 2 21:00 Fresh Air odc. 1 21:30 Replay odc. 18 21:45 Klipy 22:00 Anime: "Wampir księżniczka Miyu" odc. 5 22:30 Fresh Air: Medal of Honor Breakthrough 23:00 Klipy 23:30 Anime: "Wampir księżniczka Miyu" odc. 4 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2003 roku